dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Ball Field
This is a field where the dragon balls can be earned and a wish can be made, but first you must pass a few tests in order to attain them. Once you have gathered the dragonballs you can make one of these wishes, that are within his power *+ 400 speed. *+ 400 damage. *+ 400,000 zennie. *+ 400,000 max HP *Any set of attacks from The Shop. (This means all attacks usable by another race, which are learned instantly) (Cannot obtain Giant Techniques) *Wish 6 characters back to life. *Change your race. (You lose any skills and transformations you had with your old race) (Cannot become a legendary) *Gain a free signature (Past the 5 limit) *Gain a free ultimate (Past the 3 limit) *Get 1 skill from any other race. *Become a half legendary (Gain half the stat bonuses and the abilities of a legendary) (Does not count as a full legendary) *Adopt a child (Cannot become a legendary) 1 Star Dragon Ball Test *Exsu A flash of lightning strikes as a scaled hand comes out and takes Exsu to a barren wasteland. "Where am i now?" Exsu asks, She didn't exactly know if anyone was there, Invisible or not, She just asked anyway. Nobody was around to answer her question, but words were scattered about, but all led to same conclusion. "DIG!" Exsu observed all these words pretty quickly and came to the same conclusion, She put both her hands together and activated a spell that would move all the dirt and rock under her into formations around the hole that she was making, This would also happen relatively quickly. In that hole were thousands of Dragon balls, all one star. Exsu's eyes flared blue as several small screens came up on them, She suddenly descends at supersonic speeds and then causes a shockwave in doing so. She, With her amazing reaction times, Turns around to grab the one dragonball that was the real one based on her readings. Bastion owns the One Star Dragon Ball 2 Star Dragon Ball Test *Harmony Nyx * Roxas The ground begins to shake violently as a rock covered Dragon emerges from the ground, charging an energy blast. Harmony grins before pulling out a pair of knives, the blades shining in the light of the energy blast. Roxas smiles at Harmony, before getting into a fighting stance. He drops the blast towards their feet causing dust to fly up. Harmony closes her eyes to protect them from the dust, and simply stops breathing to prevent inhaling it. Roxas shields his eyes to protect him from the dust. A hand would come out of the ground and pull Roxas and Harmony down into it. Roxas turns one winged angel and wraps Harmony with it, bringing her closer to him. His eyes go green and his pupils turn to slits. He summons his masamune, slicing at the hands fingers. "Now we can enjoy the fight." The Dragon says. -Fight Resolved- Harmony pouted, "Awww...it's broken..." before looking at the Dragon Ball. She reached towards it briefly before recoiling, as if she were burned. "So babe" Roxas says, putting his arm around her. "What do you think?" He continues, flexing his other arm Harmony slid as far away from the Dragon Ball as possible in her position, but otherwise snapped back into her "cheery" persona. "Not bad! How'd I do?" She asked, tilting her head in her usual way. "Pft" he mocks "pretty good... i guess" he says in an obvious mock cocky attitude. All done in good humor of course. Roxas owns the Two Star Dragon Ball 3 Star Dragon Ball Test *Toko Raine * Satsuki * Ruby Rose *Monarch The wind blows strong enough to push the two huntresses back 30 feet as the sky grew dark. Ruby slammed Crescent Rose into the ground as an anchor, "What's going on!?" Satsuki does the same with Bakuzan. "How am I supposed to know?" Suddenly their weapons freeze over as they are covered in ice. A blue Dragon descends from the sky laughing. "You never saw it coming!" "W-wha!?" Ruby jumps a bit, startled, before pulling Crescent Rose out of the ground, and slamming it once more against said ground to break the ice. "Good thing I knew Weiss..." Satsuki stomps the ground, destroying the ice in her immediate area, and freeing her sword. " Enogh of these games!" She said, pointing her sheathed blade in the direction of the dragon. "Didn't expect you to get out so easily..." he says as he starts to fly away. "Hey, wait!" Ruby calls after him, using her Speed semblance to keep up. "We need the...the...what was it called again?" She asks herself. "I'm trying to run away!" He tells attempting to freeze Ruby again. A sudden thump hits the dragon "Hallo there!" Toko smiles, stood on the dragons back "I'm guessing you're not the wish granting dragon? Can I have your ball please?" Toko trows his arms out, hundreds of swords form all around the dragon keeping pace with him and Toko "I ''CAN ''persuade you if you like" Toko chuckles. A laugh is heard from behind Toko as Monarch appears "Oh Toko it has been too long." He flies up to the dragon "Now YOU have something me and my associate here need. Are you going to be nice about it or shall we do this the hard way? I really hope it's the hard way I'm itching for a fight." He smirks. "I'm sorry I tried to run and freeze you. I'll make it up to by giving you some Ice Cream!" He says freezing Toko's swords and his arms before kicking him away. "Cool trick." Monarch says with a smirk. "Now shall we move on from the pretense and actually fight now?" "Not good enough D man" Toko's aura sparks and blazes the ice quickly shatters on him and the swords, his eyes go black and his horn grows, he grabs his left wrist and violently cracks it, upon its return he draws the Shibo Tenshi as it draws Toko's aura turns deep black, "Now if you would kindly hand me the ball we can hug and forget all about this?" Toko grind, blades dancing in the air around, "I think I'd rather cut you up a tad" Toko laughs charging at the dragon. Bastion owns the Three Star Dragon Ball 4 Star Dragon Ball Test *Hokus *Bastion Allara *Yamisei 'Forte' Furuteshimo *Alyra Noveria *AS Zeus A not so spectacular entrance came as normal looking Dragon fell from the sky. "Huh a dragon guarding the dragon ball, that seems appropriate i assume you are here to provide the test to gain the dragon ball" Bastion looks excited mainly due to his fascination with dragons "so what will this test be?" He landed on his feet and turned. "All you have to do is defeat me in battle." A swirl of Tsubaki petals appeared, Alyra stepping out of them. "Hm...maybe..." She says more to herself if anything. "So, let's get this over with, shall we?" Hokus steps up and grins. "Let's." Bastion summons his ki blades "harmony and unity aid me, so many of the strongest here lets hope i can do a thing a the very least" AS Zeus is suddenly teleported to where Alyra and Yamisei was by Mirage, And as such his entrance was appearing from an orb made of complete void. AS Zeus grabs both his blades and says "Let's go." and enters a combat stance. -Death Fight End- Alyra sheathed the Endbringer as she dealt the last blow to Omega Shenron, picking up the Dragon Ball. Bastion owns the Four Star Dragon Ball 5 Star Dragon Ball Test * Moeru *Hunting Spot 2 *Hunting Spot 3 The ground shook for a few seconds before stopping, before flames surrounded Moeru at increasingly large temperatures. "...Really?" Moeru said, an eyebrow raised as he drew the flames around him, inhaling them like air through his mouth. A golden Dragon would spiral out of the sky and land infront of Moeru. "You are pretty impressive if you can just digest my flames. I am Nova." "I'm Moeru. And I think you can guess why I'm here." "Of course. You want the Dragon Ball." He says blatantly. "Right. So, what do I need to do to get it?" He replied simply. "Withstand all my flames, and beat me in a fight." Is all Nova said before launching more fire balls. Moeru simply allowed the flames to engulf him, before inhaling them once again. He showed no sign of injury. " You know, you could just give me the ball, instead." "But what's the fun in that?" He says getting into a combat stance. "You're onto something, there..." Moeru said, drawing his swords. -Battle Over- Roxas owns the 5 Star Dragon Ball 6 Star Dragon Ball Test *Gokan *Melody Noveria * Melisa A flood over too the trio of fighters as they were now underwater and being sent further down. Melody struggled briefly before a blue glow enveloped her, a bubble of air forming around her head allowing her to breathe. Melisa activated her Overtaker Form, actually grasping the water with her hands, which alowed her to right herself. Gokan transforms into a Super Saiyan, then using his energy to hold a bubble of air completely around him. Soon the trio was finally at the bottom of the flood as a new Dragon formed from the water and pointed down, the pressure increasing on them. The blue glow surrounding Melody intensified, taking on an almost fiery appearance - though it was without heat - allowing her to be unaffected by the pressure and water. Melisa's Magical aura caused the water surrounding her to shift, forming a large bubble around her. Gokan makes his bubble solid, making him not affected by the cons of the area Almost as quickly as it started, the water drained away, as did the dragon, before they were surrounded by an ice dome. Melody retained her aura, looking around for any sign of the dragon. "Stop hiding!" She called out, creating a Phantom Sphere in her hands. Ice spikes erupted from the ground around them as one slowly rose from ground, shattered and all that was left was a blue female Dragon with her arms crossed. "Heh, A Dragon, I've been expecting you" Gokan intimidates getting into a semi-fighting stance "So, let me guess, we've got to fight you." Melody stated neutrally, the Phantom Sphere slowly orbiting her. "Only way we're going to get the ball" Gokan says to Melody in a cocky way, arms crossed. The Dragon raises its hand as spikes pierce everyone knocking them out of all their forms, and the Dragon charges. Counter Attack Silent Dragon *Health: 100,000 *Speed: 1,750 *Damage: 175 *Fatigue: 700/700 *PL: The speed of light^the speed of light. *Effects: Silenceone turn negate any magic, ki, or transformation from an opponent Melody Noveria *Health: 621,400/621,400 *Speed: 565 (734.5) *Damage: 615 (799.5) *Fatigue: 2,210/2,210 *Effects: Centauri Imperium Atronic Combat Suite, Combat Gloves Melisa * Health: 647,000/647,000 * Speed: 590 * Strength: 600 * Fatigue: 1,000/1,000 * Effects: Combat Gloves, Tartarus Cell0, Macro0 7 Star Dragon Ball Test *Addam *Miri A Dragon Ball would arise from the ground with a few words under it. "IN ORDER TO WIN ME, YOU MUST FIGHT!" "Fight what, I wonder?..." Miri asks as she reads the text. "I don't care. Let's just kill something, and go!" Addam said, tapping his foot in agitation. The words shifted to reveal the answer. "Each other you dolts!" "Alright, then. If that's what it takes..." Addam said, turning to Miri. "You ready? I won't be holding back, just because we're on the same side." "Sure. Let's do this." Miri says, her eyes flash blue before preparing to fight. Miri's Stats *Health: 104,000/104,000 *Speed: 220 *Strength: 231.5 *Fatigue: 550/550 *Equipment: Kendo-Style Rapier, Military-Grade Railgun, Gun Summoning Grounds For the owner of all 7 Dragon Balls Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas